Science of Parenthood
by JeremieMcCary
Summary: Quinn and I get engaged and have kids


Quinn, Dustin and I are just about to graduate from PCA. Their grades run from kindergarten through twelfth grade. Basically, every grade throughout high school can go there with no transfers. There are just different dormitories and campus buildings for each grade group. Kindergarten through third graders were in the Guppies section. Fourth through Eighth graders were in the Dolphins section. High Schoolers were the sharks. Once you graduate, you become a Fisherman. Basically, you are out of the waters of PCA. I have heard that Fisherman of the school had a pretty high power in improving the standards. If you did not like something, just wait until you become a Fisherman. Once the administrators take your "bait," which is a suggestion on improvement, they will have the suggestion voted over by the rest of the school. If a lot of people agree with you, the change will be made. I heard one of the best ways to give them bait was through a survey they give you at graduation. Quinn and Dustin are going to take me through it along with them when they take the survey. Quinn says she wants to make sure students can express themselves more academically. She wants to start after class programs for students so they can enjoy doing what they love to do. Yes, there are clubs, but it does not cut it. Quinn had to hide all of her science projects. She couldn't even personalize her dorm space. I think that is dumb. I think if you want to make a space your own, your deserve to. If Quinn was able to personalize her space, she would have more of her inventions out on display instead of in a storage closet. they deserve to be shown off, not hidden. they are serious achievements in science history. she is planning on going to UCLA to get a few degrees in science. I am applying there to get all the acting and film degrees I can. If we go to the same school together, that would make things a lot easier. Dustin doesn't know what he wants to do with his life yet. Quinn and I have been dating since the beginning of high school. We still can't believe we met in sixth grade, so we got six years to bond and enjoy each other's company. I was the one to ask her out. Of course, she said yes. Our first date was to go see a movie. Of course, she chose a Sci-Fi action movie, so we decided on the latest Star Wars. As we were watching it, she kept getting excited about all the cool effects going on behind the scenes. She knows as much about movies as I do, and maybe more. That is what helped me decide to keep her. She is one of a kind. She even thought of a way to turn one of her older proton impulses into a real working lightsaber. If it actually works, that wold be another scientific breakthrough. Her proton impulses do not use up much battery life, so hopefully her light saber lasts just as long. I love haveing the protons used on me. My favorite ones are the green ones because they tickle more and they are my favorite color. I hope she makes a green lightsaber for me.

Graduation is almost here. We are all in our cap and gown, with nice clothes underneath so we are ready for the party tonight. every one of the seniors has brought their swimsuit in preparation for the party, which is going to be in the clubhouse section of the school. This area is only open for certain periods of time. Basically, if there is a party, it would be there. the school pool is attached to the clubhouse by a gate. Of course we could use the pool at any time we needed, but we can't use the clubhouse without permission first. So, with the graduation party being at the clubhouse, this is a very special treat. I even heard there will be food and drinks.

During graduation, Quinn and I notice a bunch of seniors were sniffling and sneezing. I gues there is a bit of a cold outbreak in the school. Hopefully we don't get sick. We are planning on celebrating like true adults tonight by having sex after the party. Quinn even noticed that Dustin was getting a little sniffly. Poor guy. He may need the protons tonight, so Quinn said she will pack one of her impulses into her bag for the party. She even told me if he needs it to come get her. She will help me give it to him. She wants to make me her apprentice In Proton Healing. She said we are the Tickle Doctors of the school.

After the graduation ceremony, all the seniors went to their dorm rooms to prepare for the party that will be starting in a few hours. Quinn decided to take a shower and get some makeup on before the party. Dustin just wanted to sleep. He told me to wake him up before the party. I told him he should take a hot shower to open his airways, and he agreed. he hopped straight into a shower. So did I. I'm not much of a swimmer, so I won't need to shower later.

When we got to the party, I could see that everyone was very excited. They were happy about their grades, the graduation, and the upcoming party. The clubhouse was nicely decorated with balloons and streamers that say "Congrats Grad" on them. There were lots of tables for us to sit at, a dance floor, tables full of food and drinks, and lots of activities for us to do. It was awesome to look at. I got my phone out and took a picture of the clubhouse to remember this for years to come. Then, everyone was let in. Quinn said she would help me over to a chair of my own to sit at, and she would go and grab us some food. She of course made fun of the fact that I don't like mustard or cheese on stuff, but it made us both laugh. I am picky for a reason. When she came back, she had three plates with her. She made sure not to put any nasty stuff on my burger or hot dog, and she also got me some chips and salad. I am a salad maniac. I may not love certain vegetables separately, but put them in a salad with other goodies and I will devour them. I do have a favorite vegetable. I love asparagus, edamame, potatoes, beans, some greens like arugula and lettuce, watercress, and mirepoix. I also love vegetables in stir fry, soups, and stew. Thinking of these things makes my stomach growl. Now, back to what is on my plate. She got me a burger and hot dog, complete with ketchup, relish, pickles, hot sauce, and bacon. She also got me a bacon wrapped hot dog. The hot dog was actually a bratwurst. She topped it with ketchup, relish, hot sauce, pickled unions, and pepper. She said she wanted to keep it simple for me so I could taste every element. She said there is cole slaw there, but the sauce was made with mayo. That is disgusting. I would prefer a vinegar slaw. Thanks to some of the classes I have taken here, I have learned a lot about cooking. Some of the people from that class made all the food for the party. they said I should take a break because they don't want my legs to give out in the middle of the dance floor. I don't blame them.

When I saw Quinn's and Dustin's plates, I saw how she loaded them up with cheese, mustard, mayo, and that slaw. I could smell it from here, and it made my nose tingle. Dustin even wanted his stuff to be extra spicy to chase away his cold. When I asked how he was doing, he tried to tell me he was dong oK, but sneezed in the process, almost losing his mouthful of food. I'd better wait until he finishes eating.

After dinner, we grabbed dessert. I am not picky when it comes to sweets. I just stay away from coconut and pineapple, and it looks like there is a Pina Colada cake. That is pretty tropical, but no thanks. I got a slice of everything. There were cheesecakes, pies, cookies, cakes, and tarts. When I got back to the table, Quinn and Dustin had loaded up as well. today was going to get wild. We were going to be so hyper from all the sugar. Someone even was walking around, handing out mock tails. they had strawberry daiquiris, margaritas, mimosas, and some other fun looking stuff. I chose a daiquiri. So did Quinn. Dustin got a Pina Colada to go with his cake. Since they are mocktails, there is no alcohol. We are all only eighteen, so we have three years to go before we can drink real cocktails. As I took a sip of my daiquiri, I noticed it was blended with ice. It was super refreshing. Quinn had hers down in seconds. When I saw her empty glass, she smiled. She is such a fascinating young lady. I love her.

After dessert, we all got up to dance. I was starting to feel queasy from all the sugar, so Quinn ran to get me some water and something salty to ease my stomach. She found some saltine crackers, which are perfect. She says she will use the protons on me later. When I went over to check on Dustin, he was blowing his nose. He was starting to look worse. Luckily, the pool was open, so they went swimming. Quinn told Dustin it would help open his airways, and cool down his body temperature. Of course he agrees. They both went to change into their swim gear. I don't like to swim because I don't like getting wet unless I am showering. It just makes me very uncomfortable. There was a DJ in the clubhouse and a DJ by the pool. They were playing different things, but both types of music were fun. You could even put in song requests through a special hashtag on twitter. It was fun to request a song because it popped up like half an hour or so later, depending on how many songs were in rotation. Quinn and Dustin put in a few requests, and they came on pretty quickly. I requested a couple songs that came up almost immediately. It felt good to be heard. When my songs came on, everyone got up to dance. I guess everyone likes my taste in music. It felt good to see everyone dancing to the songs that I requested. They were even singing along.

The party lasted for quite a few hours. As the party went on, Dustin kept getting worse. His sniffles got worse, his sneezing got worse. The swimming helped for a while, but it came back. He was even looking a little puffy. Just then, the DJs told everyone that they were taking requests for one more hour, and then the party was over. Of course, we put our final requests in, and they got filled pretty quick. Right as the last song started to play, Dustin pulled us aside and told us that he had to go. We decided to go with him to make sure he got to his dorm safely. The party was going to end soon anyways. We wanted to make sure we could beat the crowds because once everyone started leaving the clubhouse, it was going to be very hard to walk among so many people trying to push past. With my cerebral palsy, that makes it dangerous. We also wanted to go back to the dorms because I was starting to feel a little queasy again from too much sugar. Quinn said she would help us feel better. Because of all the dancing, my legs were starting to spasm on me a little bit so it was important That we got to the dorm room quickly. Then, Quinn remembers that when I first came to school, I told her that I had a wheelchair folded up in my closet for times like this. I never mentioned it earlier because I didn't want anyone taking it for leisure purposes. Quinn sat me and Dustin down and ran to grab my wheelchair. She knew exactly where it is because she would have to grab it after assemblies sometimes. When she got back with my wheelchair, I carefully climbed in and we set off back to the dorm room. Dustin and I are roommates, so we only have one stop to make. Quinn wanted to drop off her wet swimsuit in her room, so Dustin pushed my chair all the way to our room. A few minutes after we got there, Quinn knocked on our door. She was dressed in her pajamas, and she had taken a shower. She didn't want her hair to turn green from the chlorine. I can smell her head and shoulders green apple shampoo and conditioner from here. It smells great. Dustin decides to quickly take a shower before he got the protons. Since I didn't swim, I didn't need to shower. Since I didn't need to shower, Quinn decided to use the protons on me first while Destin showers. Then, she is going to show me how to use the protons on him. When she saw how puffy my feet were from all the salt and sugar I had eaten, she massaged my ankles, and legs. They were so tight that they were painful. Then, she started with the lower protons, which are blue. Before she started the protons, she told me what they were again. She told me that she's going to start on a lower setting to get my body used to the protons first and then she will bump it up a level to get a stronger affect.

"May I take off your shoes? I am going to cure you by applying proton impulses to the soles of your feet." I let her take off my shoes, and when she does, my sweaty foot smell hits her. It makes her fall to the floor for a second. I have to sit up to help her to her feet after a couple minutes. The smell basically knocked her out for a second. After that, she put on goggles. When I asked if she was OK, she says yes and apologizes for worrying me. She tells me that she loves how stinky my feet are. Turns out, my girlfriend loves my feet. She asks me if I'm ready, and of course I say yes. I picked up a pillow from my bed to press my face into so I don't wake anyone up with my laughing. I know it's going to tickle like crazy. After she turns it on, I press my face into the pillow and laugh my head off. Then, Quinn mentions that I'm going to need more protons than usual because of all the sugar I ate. She then cranks up the proton impulser to the green setting. She told me that I'm going to need to bite something so I don't laugh too loud. She's going to have to use it on me for at least two minutes. She only went for a minute last time. When she turned the protons back on, I hugged the pillow and pressed my face into it again. I could feel the proton impulses getting stronger and stronger by the second. The stronger they got, the more it tickled. In order to stifle my laughing, I pressed the pillow into my face whenever I needed to laugh at loud. I would lift the pillow so I could breathe. After a couple minutes, she finally turned the proton impulses off. I didn't know she turned it off because my feet were still being tickled somehow. My feet were still tingly from all the protons. Since I was still laughing, Quinn massage my feet to get the nerves to understand that the protons were gone. Afterwards, I started to cry because I loved that feeling. I love being tickled. When Quinn saw me crying, she pulled me in for a hug. She knows that I love the protons a lot. After she hugged me for a while, we decided to have sec as a celebration for graduating together. Before we can do that, Dustin is finally out of the shower. After he left the bathroom, he went straight to his bed. Of course, he is barefoot. We don't need to take off any socks or shoes. After he sat down, he let me smell his feet. His feet smell nice and fresh. I smell no traces of chlorine. It felt nice to feel his foot touch my nose for the big sniff. After I smelled his feet, he lay down on the bed. Quinn showed me how to work the new proton impulser, and it is pretty easy to use. Instead of bottoms, there is now a slider that clicks into place for each setting. Quinn also gave me goggles to put on before I began. I would guide Dustin through the whole process, right up to the first burst of protons. He was pretty desperate for help, so when the protons hit his feet, he didn't even laugh this time. He was too sick to laugh. I turned it to the highest power and told him to grab a pillow to laugh into, and asked if he was ready. When he was, I turned it on. this time, he laughed. He needed the pillow that he grabbed. I used the protons for a good three minutes on him, while he lay there laughing his poor head off. After a few minutes of pure protons, I can see him starting to relax. His body is so full of protons that it will not let any more in. He is starting to fall asleep. After I stop the protons. I see a blanket folded up next to the bed and cover him with it. Before I turn back to Quinn, I see that he is sleeping soundly. Then, my sweet side comes out. I heard you can check a person's temperature by kissing their cheek. If their cheek is very hot on your lips, it is likely that he has a temperature. So, I carefully kissed his cheek. He was burning hot. He is like a brother to me, so now I am very worried. Quinn decides to put a fan close to the bed to help cool him off. Then, we sat on my bed for a minute. We talked for a while, and decided to have sex as a congratulatory gift for graduating PCA. I am going to let Quinn be on top. I do this because of my CP. It hurts too much for me to try being on top. To get each other ready, we started by touching each other all over, starting at our feet. We tickled each other, smelled our feet, licked them, gently bit them, and sucked on them. then, we worked on our chests. Her boobs are a decent size. they are not too big and not too small. I did notice that they are a little on the sensetive side today. Maybe it was from the party. Bouncing boobs can get pretty sore after a while. When I sucked on them, I could see the relief on her face. It felt good to her. She sucked on mine as well. Then, I lay on my back and she hopped on. We are both virgins, so this was going to be a fun adventure. Feeling her slide onto me was a great feeling. She was tight, and it hurt her a little. She knew it was going to hurt for the first two or so times, thanks to sex ed. As she slid in, how tight she was surprised her quite a bit. She started to breathe kind of fast. I could tell she was starting to panic, so I guided her in taking some deep breaths. Soon, she was completely on. Now that she was on, she took some more deep breaths and started to move up and down. It felt so good that I felt tingling all over my body. It only took a few minutes, but we orgasmed at the same time. After we both orgasmed, she sat there for a second. As she was sitting there, my leg started to spasm, so she got off. After that, she went to the bathroom to clean up, and she handed me a towel just in case. That was so much fun. We both enjoyed it. We also said that we would have it again if we both entered the same college.

In the following weeks, we sent off our applications and both got letters in return saying that we got full ride scholarships to study at UCLA. Dustin even applied for their football program, and he was automatically drafted in. We were going to the same college together. The three of us decided to rent an apartment close to campus. That would keep us two love birds together, along with our very close friend. On the night that we helped him with his cold, I had to crawl in bed with him for a minute because he started to have a nightmare. He was talking in his sleep, begging me to not go. I tried holding his hand, but it didn't help. Crawling into his bed to cuddle with him helped. When I cuddled with him, he woke up and hugged me close. He needed my cuddles. His fever was making his brain a little crazy, but it brought us closer. When we were picking out an apartment, he pulled me and Quinn aside to ask us a very serious question. He asked if it would be OK if we all were friends with benefits. I guess he didn't know that Quinn and I are already together, so we told him. He was happy for us, and congratulated us. Then, Quinn dropped a bombshell. She was supposed to start her period last week, but it never came. She never misses her period, so she knew something was up. She even ran to the store to pick up some pregnancy tests, and took all three in the package. All three came back positive. She is pregnant. I am going to be a dad. She is going to be a mom. Dustin was so happy for us.

A few months later, we were moving into our new apartment. It felt good to live on my own for once. I am on social security because of my disabilities, but it does not phase me. I will not let disabilities get in the way of my acting career. In fact, my room is all decked out in Hollywood movies stuff. I also have a lot of Raiders stuff as well. Luckily, Quinn and Dustin are Raiders fans. I helped convert them. We all decided that our apartment would be decorated in Oakland Raiders style. We also made sure that the apartment was downstairs because of my CP, and also because I am afraid of heights. Not even elevators can help with that. Our apartment was the closest to the gated entry. The only way to get in is if you know your personal code. Since I don't travel alone, that is easier for us. The three of us have the same code. By the way, our nice apartment takes section eight. That helps with the rent a lot. We wanted an apartment with three bedrooms because of the three of us, but now that Quinn is pregnant we are turning one of the bedrooms into a nursery. That way, as the baby grows, it can have its own room. Quinn says that she has a doctors appointment in a week, and she will be having her first ultrasound there. This is real. I am going to be a dad. I will be a college parent. Quinn is a little nervous because she doesn't know if her class will be dangerous for the pregnancy. She is going to call the school later on to tell them the good news and see what they have to say. I hope she can stay in the class. Class starts in two weeks. We are moving into the apartment tomorrow. Luckily, I have a king size bed in my room at home, and my mom will be bringing it up along with the rest of the stuff I need to bring. She is proud of me for following my dream, going to college, and getting a girlfriend. Looks like I should tell her about the pregnancy too. She has been talking a lot of becoming a grandmother someday. I can't wait to see her face when she holds her first grand baby. Now, I am starting to get a gut feeling. What if its twins? What if its more than two? Could we handle it? When Quinn sees my face, she asks me what's wrong. I tell her my predictions, and her eyes get wide. twins and triplets are getting more and more common. Quinn even says that her family is know for being very fertile. Basically, she has a very big family. When they get together, cooking dinner can cost over a hundred dollars in food, drinks, and other things. That's just for a night. I have a massive family too. I have six brothers and sisters on my dad's side, and one on my mom's so that's a total of seven. I am the only disabled child in the family. Quinn's family doesn't have any disabled children. They might get a taste of what it is like to have a disabled child if ours is. Luckily, Cerebral Palsy is not hereditary, but ADHD is. When Quinn did the DNA experiment, she noticed that the ADHD stuck, so she knows that the kids are more likely to have it. Suddenly, she realizes that she is going to start getting bigger over time with the baby. She may need to go shopping to find some better clothes for the pregnancy. She did hear that maternity clothes aren't the cutest, but they are really comfortable. She isn't really into fashion anyways. She prefers more practical clothes. She would rather be comfortable than cute. Comfort is pretty important during school too, but she knows she will be covered in a lab coat for most of the school day. The degrees she is trying to get are chemistry nd engineering, so she has quite a ways to go. Most of her classes are online, so she only has to visit the campus for chemistry classes. Those are three times a week. She is thinking of adding biology to her degree as well. She basically wants to get her masters degree in science. I want to get my masters degree in film. Dustin wants to make it to the NFL. If he does go to the NFL, I hope he plays for the Raiders.

A few days later, Quinn and I are on the way to her doctor's appointment. When I ask her about school, she tells me everything. She is going to take biology, chemistry, health sciences, and engineering. that way, she will be more likely to be hired for the health industry. When I ask her about the proton impulses she made and stuff, she ssays that she did some research while making them because there has been proof of protons helping in the medical industry. That is very fascinating. Then, she asks about what I am going to college for, and I tell her I want to learn everything I can in the film industry. Basically, I am taking all the classes on film this semester. I can't wait to try doing all the stuff I learn in the film industry. When I start fantasizing on it, she laughs. She would love to see all of my movies, no matter what I do. If I become famous, that would make her feel very proud. Same for her. If she becomes a famous scientist, Bring it on. She would be great. She is planning on starting a science and inventions show if she ever gets asked, or has the chance. I'm not really interested in science shows, but I would watch hers. Maybe I could even direct it. When I bring that up to her, she starts beaming. She would love for me to direct her science show. Maybe it could even be a movie.

When we get to the doctors office, I start feeling a little nervous. Doctors offices always get my anxiety going. Just being here makes my skin crawl. Quinn understands my anxiety and rubs my arm the whole time we are in there. When it was time for her ultrasound, I tried taking some deep breaths because I was not looking forward to being in a small room with no windows in the dark. I have claustrophobia, and this would give me a serious panic attack. When I bring up my fear, the doctor says that she will keep the lights on and a door open so hopefully that helps. When the ultrasound started, the doctor took a short pause, and turned to us with a smile on her face. Then she points out two dark spots on the ultrasound. Turns out, we are having twins. This is amazing. The doctor then tells us that twin pregnancies come with risks, and Quinn has to be very careful in order to make sure that she doesn't harm the babies in any way. The doctor told her that she will be learning about this in her health class, so there is no need to talk about it right now. In fact, Quinn already know some stuff about carrying twins because her sister was carrying twins but miscarried both of them. That was a sad day for her. So, she took that as a lesson on how not to take care of herself. She is going to go on a diet, start exercising, and do quite a bit of stuff to carry the twins better than her sister ever could. Her sister was an alcoholic, drug addict, and hardcore party animal. She would not have been a good mom anyway, so it's kind of a good thing that Mother Nature intervened. Now, it's my turn to show her how it's done. She is determined to be the best mom she can be.

On the way home, we decide to give Dustin a call to tell him the good news about the twins, and the challenge that Quinn has ahead. Dustin says that he will handle everything she needs for her, no matter what. He even helps me as well. My CP makes it hard for me to carry things without spilling, so he is a huge help. He tells us that when we get home he wil have dinner ready for us. Since Quinn is going on a diet, we will be having grilled chicken salads. Of course he knows that I have dietary restrictions, so he is going to be mindful of them. He is also going to make sure everything is clean for Quinn. Any kind of germs can jeopardize the babies. Basically, she should live in a sterile environment. Dustin is going to be doing a lot more cleaning, and I will try to pitch in and help. I hope my CP doesn't get in the way. If it does, I can just sit and work on a single area. In fact, when we get home, I am going to work on cleaning the dining area.

When we got home, we could smell something amazing cooking. Dustin made us fried chicken with a salad on the side. Quinn was very hungry, and was even craving fried chicken, so she asked if Dustin read her mind. He says maybe. That made us laugh a little. When he asked us what we wanted to drink with our food, Quinn decided to have water instead of her normal soda. When I asked her why not a soda, she shrugs her shoulders. "It tastes a little funky to me now for some reason. Maybe it's the pregnancy." I understand, because pregnancy hormones can mess with your senses. She even tried putting on her deodorant today, but ran away coughing because the fumes were too strong. She still loves the smell of feet, and says that sweaty feet smell sweeter now that she is pregnant.

After dinner, Quinn went to go lay on the couch and study for a while. While she lay on the couch studying, I let her prop her feet on my legs and I massaged them for her. She nearly fell asleep because it felt so good. I even smelled them, licked them, squeezed them, and tickled them. Tickling her made her giggle a little bit, which helped her study. She loved the feeling of my tongue on her feet. She said it was warm and comforting. When she told me that, I kept going. Dustin even made a little plate full of snacks and put it on a table next to her. She loved to snack while she studies. Luckily, she snacks on healthy stuff like fruit and veggies. I would normally prefer chips, but since she is now on a diet, chips and other super salty snacks are out of the question. Anything too high in salt, sugar, fat, or anything bad is out of the question, especially cured meats because there is a certain bacteria that is harmful to unborn babies. So many changed had to be made, but it is so worth it.

A few months later, we are in the middle of our classes. I learned how to cry on demand and lots of other actor stuff. Quinn is learning all about pregnancy, and Dustin is at the top of his game. He is the best running back on our team. He has made more running plays into the end zone than anyone else in the history of UCLA. He is great at passing plays as well. UCLA is finally undefeated this year. After every game, Dustin lets me play with his feet. Since they are sweaty, stinky and rough after playing Football, they are so much fun to play with. I could smell how active he was. I would even massage them, which made him feel super relaxed after games and practice. he is on his feet a lot more now.

Since Quinn is learning about pregnancy, she is working on a special type of proton setting that works with pregnant ladies. She wants to help cure all the pregnancy pains and conditions. She does, however, need to filter out a specific proton tht is very aggressive, and sometimes attacks unborn babies. When she found out what proton that was, she filtered it out straight away. That turned the impulses purple. She would ask me to use the protons on her to see how they would feel after every adjustment. When the aggressive ones were taken out, She could feel that the babies loved it. It made them more active inside her. They loved the feeling of the protons. It made them feel good.

When finals finally rolled around, Quinn was going through some pregnancy complications. She stopped using the protons just in case. When she went for another ultrasound, there was less embolic fluid than there should be, which is a bad thing. Quinn has been working too hard, which is stressing the babies out. Quinn wanted her to put the genders down on a piece of paper because she was going to have a gender reveal party, and she did not want to know the genders yet. But, the doctor told her that she needs to start bedrest at her earliest convenience because the babies were in danger. She decided she would go on bedrest after her semester finals. The doctor nodded her head, because finals were pretty important for a college student. She was at the head of her class, and did not want to lose anything.

When we got home, Quinn lay right on the couch. She started talking to me about a test that she is going to need to do during the finals. She needs to collect a friend's body fluids and other samples to look at under a microscope and do other things to in order to test them for certain diseases. She asked me if I could give her a sample of my pee, sweat, fingernails and toenails. She says she has some personal tests she wanted to do with them after her school tests. She has been wanting to try my pee for a while. When I say try, I mean taste. She is a very adventurous person. She wants to try turning my DNA into edible snacks too. My pee is going to be looked at and tested for diseases that could harm my health. Basically, it's like I am giving a urine sample to the doctor. She is going to be taught how to run some tests on it. She is even going to taste it for personal reasons. I hope it doesn't hurt her babies. On the day that she is going to test it, ,she has me pee in a cup that she is going to take into class. Then, she will bring the rest home to try. When I hand her the cup, she gives me a big hug to thank me. I can see that her baby bump is around the size of a nine month pregnancy, but she is only half way there. the babies are going to be big. Maybe that's another reason why she is going on bedrest after finals. That way, as the babies grow, her body isn't put under any stress. Plus, since she is a first time mom, this is a lot of stress for the body to be put under. I am rubbing her legs and feet every night because she is in so much pain.

When she comes home after testing my pee, she says she has learned a lot about my health just from that sample. She told me that I am completely healthy, but I need to drink more water. My pee was very strong and yellow. I have made it a personal goal of mine to drink more water during the day. Then, when Dustin was out, she took the rest of the pee and took a sip. She told me she could taste all the soda I had been drinking, and all the salt and sugar and stuff that my body was letting go of. That is pretty cool that she could taste that. After she took the sip, both the babies kicked at the same time, which hurt. I had her sit on the couch and I felt her stomach. Then, she remembered that she needed to get a cake for the gender reveal. Dustin told her he would go get it. While he is gone, Quinn took out the rest of my samples. She told me that she was able to extract quite a bit of protein and vitamins from my nail clippings, and those can be grown into lab made edible foods. She even brought me a burger made from my clippings. It tasted like beef. I could not believe this was made basically out of me. I taste pretty good. She even made a drink with what was left in my pee. It is a nutritional drink, so its not supposed to be fun. Luckily, they made it taste like lemonade. It's pretty good. Scientists are trying to turn human waste into food.

A couple hours later, Dustin comes back with the cake. It's the perfect gender reveal cake, which is in gender neutral colors on the outside, and looks like a diaper bag. When we cut it open, we will see what gender the babies are. Quinn wanted the top to be Baby A and the bottom to be Baby B. So, if baby A is a girl, and baby B was a boy, it would be pink on top and blue on the bottom. The guests for the gender reveal would be here soon. I heard some of my family would be here too, including my mom and little brother Lukela. He is going to be an uncle! I can't wait to see his face when he holds the twins.

A few minutes later, the guests arrived. Mom, Dalan and Lukela were there, Quinn's family was there, and a bunch of our classmates were there. Everyone was excited to see what we were going to have. They didn't even know it was twins. We kept that a secret. There was food, drinks, the cake, and some presents. People brought some gender neutral items for the new babies. When it got close to cutting the cake, which was a soft mint green color. Everyone gathered around to see what color the frosting would be on the inside. They already knew that pink is a girl and blue is a boy. Dustin put the first slice into the cake, and everyone held their breath. then, he made the second cut to pull a slice out. The cake was two layers, and both layers were blue! We are having twin boys! When everyone saw the two layers, they automatically thought twins, and Quinn and I told everyone the good news. We were having twin boys. Then, Quinn got an idea for the names, and she asked me if I would like them. She wanted to call the Justin and Dustin. Little Dustin would be named after our friend and fellow roommate Dustin. When he heard that, he started blushing. He was flattered. He says that he will help with the babies in any way he could. Lukela was very excited about having two nephews. He can't wait to hold them and help us care for them. Dalan and Mom even said they will stay at a hotel after they are born so we have help. Quinn's parents will help too. We are going to need all the help we can get.

After finals, Dustin and I noticed that Quinn was getting tired more quickly, and was in a lot more pain than usual, so we brought her straight home so she can start her bedrest. Luckily, her classes said there is no homework between semesters. They decided that because Quinn was needing bedrest the whole class didn't need any extra stress. She is mostly going to be sleeping a lot and trying to keep her body in check. Dustin and I are in charge of making sure she has everything she will ever need during the day, and when she sleeps, I am there for her at night. I help her put a pillow under part of her stomach so it is supported as she sleeps, and if she needs to get up to pee, I help her up. She has been needing to get up to pee multiple times during the night sometimes, because the weight of the babies, makes her bladder very small. It was frustrating for her, at times, but she understood that this was what the body goes through during pregnancy. Everything will get better once she is able to give birth.

A few months later, class is going to start again. Quinn is around six months pregnant now, and her belly is huge, due to the face that she is carrying twins. She is still on bedrest, and her teacher for her science classes says that she will facebook live stream the class, so students who can't attend in person can still attend the class, and turn in their assignments through Facebook Messanger. that works well for Quinn because she can't leave the house for another three months, and then there is a period where she shouldn't leave the house because she is healing and the babies immune system is very fragile. They can get sick very easily. Plus, Quinn and I will have to get used to the new parenting thing, so that is a big problem for us. Luckily, we switch off on certain days that we go in to class, and Dustin drives whoever has school that day. So, Dustin will be driving me to school and helping Quinn around the house. He doesn't mind. He is such a genuine guy who would do anything for his friends. He is definately going to be the best man at our wedding, but that is another plan for another day.

Class this simester was squire fun. In every class I had a few projects that needed to be done. For my film class, I had to record a very nice home video, or what most people call, a vlog. I will be learning how to edit it together, which is going to be quite a fun adventure. My vlog is going to be about how Quinn and I fell in love and decided to start a family, and we are going to record our next ultrasound at the doctor's office for the whole class to see. Quinn is excited for the project but a little nervous because she doesn't know if the doctor will be ok if we film it. We decided to call the doctor's office to ask them if it is ok. We told them that t's going to be for a home video. They agree, and say that it is a great idea. They said that the kids would love to see this after they get older. That's the ticket right there. Of course, I will need one hand so I can hold Quinn's hand, but I know that I can maneuver the camera with only one hand. I learned camera maneuvering in another class, so this is the perfect opportunity to put this into action.

Our doctor's appointment was the next day. Dustin drove us to the hospital where Quinn was getting her ultrasound done. We had worked on a couple parts of the vlog yesterday so Quinn could rest up for today. She was a little nervous because of the problems we have had in the past. She really hopes there are no more complications, so she can get off bed rest and get back to traveling to school. I hope she can do whatever she wants to do because she has been very antsy and wanting to get up to do stuff like clean, cook, walk around, stretch her legs, and even go outside. Maybe the doctor has options for us.

When we got to the office, dhe doctor was ready for us. After she felt Quinn's belly and talked to us for a while, she started the ultrasound. Quinn and I told her about how antsy she has gotten due to bed rest, and the doctor chuckled. Bed rest doesn't mean being in bed 24-7. It just means staying as inactive as possible. She can move to the couch if she wanted to, stretch her legs, and even go to the bathroom. She can use a wheelchair if she wanted to go back to school, but she has to be careful not to push herself too far. She will need someone to push her if she starts feeling weak or tired. In fact, the doctor says she can give her a power chair, because she can see well enough to drive it. She will need to return it after she heals from the birth. They will give it to her immediately, and luckily Dustin has a way to bring her chair with us whenever we travel together or whenever he takes her to school. She will not need help with anything. this is exciting news.

When we left the doctor's office, I was excited at all the footage we got. The babies are looking good, but the complications are still there. Bed rest still needs to happen.

On the way home, Quinn tells us that thanks to the new power chair, she is going back to school tomorrow. She will no longer need to watch the class on facebook. That feels so good to her. She is excited for all the tests and experiments she is going to be able to do now that she is in the same room as everyone else in the class. She has heard that there is a mandatory assignment coming up tomorrow. She will learn more about it when she gets to class. She says she hopes that she will remember how to get there. Dustin tells her that he will help her find her class again on that day.

On the way home, we decide to go to the movies. We decided to go see Once Upon a Time in Hollywood. Leonardo DiCaprio and Brad Pitt are in it. Quinten Tarantino wrote and directed it, and he likes to use certain actors twice. I am glad he picked both of them because he has worked with them separately, and I am glad he brought them together. I saw both films they were in separately. I dreamed about making a movie with both of them, so when I heard that they were going to be paired together, I was pumped. I also love Quinten Tarantino. He is a great director, actor, and writer. I would love to work with him one day. Maybe my new credentials will get me there.

After the movie, we headed home. The movie was awesome. It was very dramatic and historic. I loved it. History was one of my favorite subjects in school, so this was right up my alley. Quinn and Dustin enjoyed it too, and they ate a lot of snacks. Quinn had to wheel out of the auditorium for a second because she felt nauseous because of the popcorn. Poor girl. Luckily, she didn't miss anything.We decided to get dinner before heading home, and Quinn looked like she was getting tired. Being pregnant is rough. When we asked what she wanted to eat, she mentions that she would love a burger, fries, fried pickles, and a milkshake. Looks like we are going to Denny's. I am going to get the Chicken Fried Steak with fries, fried pickles, and a milkshake. Dustin is getting the same thing as Quinn, but a different burger. He is getting the jalapeño popper burger. Quinn is getting the Bacon bomb burger. We were completely stuffed by the time we left the restaurant. On the way home, Quinn remembers that she forgot to get the tests ready for school tomorrow. She needs a sample of my sweat from a few places, and a sample of my sperm. We are going to spend some quality time together, and I am excited. Dustin says he will leave us alone until we need him.

When we got home, Quinn took a super absorbant cloth and ran it over my whole body, picking up all of my sweat. She put it in a little plastic bag. then, she rubs her hand on my penis, kissing me to get me excited. After a few minutes of foot play and kissing, she is able to get a sperm sample from me. She says she will tell me the results after school.

The next day, we all needed to go to school. Quinn was excited to see the classroom again, and all her friends. She messaged her teacher early this morning to tell her that she is going to look a whole hell of a lot different than the last time she was there. Her teacher said that she will make sure nobody stares at her. She wants her star pupil to feel comfortable in class. That was sweet. On the way to my class, I checked my bag to see if I still had my camera, and all the footage I will be editing down for my assignment. I had it all. I didn't forget anything, and that means I will be able to complete it today. In fact, today is editing day. My brain is going to be fried by the end of the day. I am nervous about it. If my brain is fried, and one of my friends calls to check on me and catch up, I will sound frazzled. I don't want that. I had better ask Dustin for another cup of coffee.

At the end of class, Dustin picked me up, and he brought a cup of coffee with him. I told him how the class went, and Editing is easier than I thought. We are learning a very simple editing program. It can be put on my iPad. It's called iMovie. Lots of people on YouTube use it. I heard a lot of stories about it being very easy to use. In fact, it feels easy. My project will be done in no time.

After school was over, Dustin came back to pick me up. He had a cup of coffee waiting for me. thank god. My brain hurts and is screaming for caffeine. Quinn was sitting in the back seat, looking very excited. Her class was a complete success, and I know I am about to hear all about it. On the way home, Quinn tells me that her whole class smelled my sweat sample and saw my sperm sample under the microscope. They said that is the reason why we are having twins right now. Then, she says that one of the girls was able to smell my CP from my sample. She also smelled my ADHD. She has a nose for certain conditions. She is a very genuine person. A few of the girls really wanted to meet me, and were very obsessive about it. They want to meet me, smell me, and maybe have a little fun. She decided to invite them over for some video games. The good one, Clarissa, is coming too. I heard she even has a little crush on Dustin. She loves the smell of athletes. She wants to smell me in person, but she doesn't want anything else after that. She and Quinn may have to hold the other girls back from me. That makes me a little nervous. Then, Quinn gets a message on her phone from Clarissa. She says that the others, Jane, Chloe and Karen, are literally going nuts in anticipation. We had better get home so they can come over. I hope my brain can handle this today.

After we got home, we were able to get settled in, take our socks and shoes off, and put our bags away. Then, there was a knock at the door. I was in the living room, but Dustin opens the door, after asking who it is, of course. It was the girls. They all looked pretty cool. Clarissa was really nice, and she even gave all of us a hug as she came in. the other girls shook our hands, with big smiles on their faces. Then, they saw me. I saw a little glint in their eyes that did not look right. I let Clarissa smell my feet first, and she says that I smell better in person. Then, the other girls rushed in to smell my feet. They were a little rough, but they took very deep sniffs. Clarissa tried to tell them to leave me alone, because I looked tired. They didn't listen, and started trying to rip my clothes off. One of them even grabbed my junk. She squeezed hard. These girls want something, and I am not going to give it to them. I will be faithful to my fiancé. Speaking of Quinn, she screamed in terror when she saw what the three crazy girls were trying to do. She is trying to hold them back, but they are so strong that they push her away, and she almost falls. Dustin luckily fought her. Then, they were on me. My pants were off. My underwear was open. My junk was literally on full display. The crazy girls were salivating in anticipation of something naughty. Then, Chloe stands right on my feet with her high heeled shoes. Ow. Luckily I am able to throw her off balance when my legs started to spasm. When she went off balance, her hands went straight to my knees, and her lips wrapped around my manhood. She started sucking on it, and even bit it a little. It did not feel right. I only let Quinn do this. Then, she pulls her underwear down, and jumped on me. She is trying to rape me. I tried to keep dodging her and the other girls, but they were too strong. They ended up taking turns riding me, beating me up, and hurting me in many ways. Finally, I was able to shake them off, and Quinn, Dustin and Clarissa were able to chase them off. As they were pulling the girls off me, I was able to get a sniff of their feet. They smelled good, but I didn't care. They raped me. They left so fast, they ended up leaving their shoes behind. I heard Dustin calling the police and EMS. We heard the girls knocking on the door again, looking for their shoes. We decided to say that we still had them, but they have to wait. The police were on the way.

While the police were on the way, Quinn, Dustin and Clarissa heard me crying. They all came to me, hugged me, and spoke softly to me. They even let me play with their feet until help arrived. Clarissa's feet are beautiful. Quinn's feet will always be my favorite. Dustin's feet were the feet of an athlete, rough and stinky. He even asked me if I would like to smell them after practice or a game sometime. Of course, I say yes. they would be so much better then. After a few minutes, I passed out.

A couple hours later, I wake up to find myself in the hospital, with wires and tubes sticking out of me. Luckily, Quinn knew about my childhood epilepsy. She told me that I had a seizure while we were waiting for the ambulance, and was still seizing when they got there. I haven't had a seizure in eleven years. This was a big surprise to wake up to. Quinn also tells me that I had a collapsed lung from being beat up so bad. I had a collapsed lung as a kid which caused asthma in my childhood years. Looks like my health has taken quite a turn for the worse for now. I don't know if my asthma or my epilepsy will come back, but if they do, I have the help I need right here.

A few minutes later, one of the doctors comes in with a police officer. He needs to get a statement from me about the rape. Luckily, they ran a rape kit on me, and they found the DNA of all three girls on there. When the officers came to the door before I got here, they were able to arrest the three girls who were still in the weird obsessed state. They will be tested for drugs and other stuff that could make them like this. Quinn even put a statement in because she goes to school with these psychos. She said that they were acting strange all day. She has never seen them act like this before with anyone or anything, so this could be some kind of coincidence or some new drug. Before he could even continue, he got a call from his partner saying they were trying to escape. They were trying to escape in a very crazed and provocative way. Yep. They are high as a kite.

After the officer leaves, I start getting very hot. Quinn, Dustin and Clarissa help me get on top of the blankets instead of under them. When I lay back down, the smell of my stinky feet traveled and filled the whole room. Everyone notices, and says that my feet smell awesome. I still love the smell of my own feet.

The next day, I e-mailed my teacher asking if he could start streaming the class on Facebook, and told him that I would be in the hospital for a while because I got raped and attacked. Of course, he says yes. He will start doing that tonight. He even has a very cool idea that will be my final grade and assignment. He didn't say anything about it, but said that I would absolutely love it. A few minutes after I read his e-mail, I got a visitor in my hospital room. When I looked up to see who it was, I nearly lost my mind. It was my idol, Arnold Schwarzenegger. He handed me an invitation to something, and read it out loud so everyone could hear it.

"Dear Jeremie,

I would like to invite you to be the co-star in the newest Terminator film I will be making, Terminator Protection. You will be a quadriplegic tech specialist who I need to protect because you hold the key to our next upgrades. I really hope you except this invitation. It will change your life.

Sincerely, Arnold Schwarzenegger."

I looked up at Arnold, who has a hand reached out to me. I gratefully grasp his hand with alll the strength I can muster right now. He tellls me to get some rest, and he will be back periodically to show me the script and more stuff like that. He says I will get to meet Mr. James Cameron. He was looking through the list of film students at this school, and when my teacher told him my story, he picked me on the spot. No audition needed. I am going to be an actor. My dream is about to come true.

A few days later, I am finally out of the hospital. The three girls who raped me are going to be in prison for a few years. They were so full of drugs that the officers were surprised they were not dead. The drugs, rape, attack, and abuse landed them twenty years in jail each, and they had to quit school until they got out, no refund on their tuition. I am starting to feel a little bit safer now, but I am so traumatized from this experience that the doctors at the hospital have diagnosed me with PTSD. Basically, Whenever someone would knock on the door, I would freak out and try to hide. They have decided to put me through occupational therapy to help me get through the trauma. It would start a few days after I got home.

A couple hours after I got home, there was knock on the door. I bolted. I didn't want it to be the girls. I ran into my room, closed the door, and hid in the closet. I can hear Dustin opening the door, and a familiar deep voice at the front door. It's Arnold. He is here to check on me. As I am camping out, I hear Dustin explaining how traumatized I am by people knocking on the door because of the attack, and he completely understands. He says that he will message me before he comes over next time so I know the exact time he will be here. That will help a lot.

After I hung out with Arnold for a while, I got a call from my doctor about setting up an Occupational Therapy appointment. The therapist can come to my apartment, which is great for my CP. Quinn was in the room, and she said that she will stay and watch for the first few sessions, or until I feel comfortable doing it alone. The doctor says her name is Olivia Burns. She is a very sweet lady who understands CP and PTSD. We talked about having her come over tomorrow so we can meet and start our plan. Arnold says he will be here every step of he way. Then, he turns to Quinn, who is struggling to get up for some water. He lets her grab his arm and pulls her up in one smooth motion. Arnold is great at helping pregnant women.

The next day, I got a text message from Olivia. She will be here at 12:30, which is our exact appointment time. It is getting close to noon, so this is a good thing to know right now. I am getting a little nervous, so I look over at Quinn. She is relaxing in our recliner, and feeling a little off today. She has been getting morning sickness pretty bad for the bast week. I can see that she needs more help than I do, so I take a deep breath and prepare myself for what is going to happen. Olivia told me in advance that there are only a few rules. First rule is that I have to be barefoot. I am comfortable with that because I am in my own house. Second rule is that if I feel uncomfortable, all I have to do is tell her how I am feeling so she can help me through. Communication is key. Third rule is that if I get too uncomfortable, I can not run away. She will use the brush on me so if I feel the need to run, the brush will help me feel better enough to keep going. The second to last rule that she has for me is that I have to try to be as still as possible. if I get anxious and fidgety, she has exercises that can help relieve that. The final rule is to keep an open mind, ask questions if I need to know something, and just have fun. I decided to ask her if she will be adding my feet into the protocol, and she says that she can make an exception because I had a bad experience with someone standing on my feet during the attack. She wants to make sure that I am comfortable with people touching my feet again. She has ways to make it fun. That makes me feel more comfortable.

When she finally got here, she showed me a few of the objects we would be working with. She showed me a therapy brush, an exercise ball, a spinning board, and a few other things. The spinning board is green. The brush feels very good and instantly helps me relax. She ten shows me how to sit on the exercise ball. It feels a little weird but I will get used to it.

Today's OT session went well. We used the brush quite a lot because I got anxious about a few things, including the exercise ball. At the end of my session, she would brush my feet and tickle them too. She even said they smell great.

After my Ot session, Dustin came back from practice. He said that there is going to be a game tomorrow, and it will be his it's game representing UCLA. We sat on the couch together and started talking about football, and he propped his feet up so I could smell them and play with them. He told me he would do this whenever I did something I wasn't comfortable with. When he asked how they smell, I gave them a big sniff. They smell like a lot of running around. they smell great. I even gave him one of the best foot massages he has gotten in years. We were also hanging out together because Quinn was asleep in the other room. We wanted to make sure that she got as much sleep as possible. Then, Dustin had an idea. He ran it by me to see if I was comfortable with it. Since Quinn is asleep, he was wondering if he could help me feel what it's like to have oral sex. He doesn't have a girlfriend, and he is in the mood. I have to think about it because I am still recovering mentally from my rape. That's when I rememvbver how good of a friend he is to me and Quinn. She said that if he needs anything, we are there for him. He needs me. I can help.

We go into his room and close the door. The door to mine and Quinn's room is closed, so Quinn won't wake up to any sounds coming from our room.He lays down on the bed, and pulls his drawers down. He is barefoot too. I start by rubbing his feet for him. Whenever I squeeze, I can see his penis jump up a little. He likes it. I keep squeezing his feet, licking them, and playing with them to get him ready. Soon, he is ready for me to suck on him. I gently wrap my mouth around his penis and start sucking. He feels it, and starts reacting to how good it feels. As I am sucking, I use my hand for extra pressure, and my hand and mouth would run up and down his penis, making him go wild. He looks like he could burst any second, so I reach down and tickle one of his feet as I go down. That sends him over the edge. Soon, I feel his penis start to pulse, so I let go and move away so he could experience his first ejaculation. It was fascinating. I can see by the look on his face that he is loving it. He lost his virginity today in a very fun way. He even found out something new about himself. Turns out, he has a foot fetish too. Of course, I have to tell him that he tastes good. He laughs, smiles and thanks me. Then, he pulls up his pants and we go into the kitchen. We decided to make something special for dinner together tonight. Quinn has been craving pizza and wings, so we decided to make a Buffalo Wing Pizza. It will have all the meat toppings, including shredded chicken and Buffalo sauce. It was going to be spicy, meaty, salty and delicious. We are also making a salad on the side to help balance out the richness. Dustin even decides to make us Neapolitan Milkshakes. Strawberry on the bottom, Vanilla in the middle, and chocolate on top, served with whipped cream and chocolate sauce on top. theirs will get a cherry. Mine will get a strawberry. I can't stand cherries. For dessert, we are having ice cream sundaes. As we were making the Sundaes, I told them about how Ice cream soda shops couldn't sell ice cream soda on Sundays so the created ice cream with topping to sell on Sundays.

The next day, Quinn and I decided to go watch Dustin's game. They will be hosting Cincinnati State Surge. We are going to win. The Bruins have been training hard for this. this game is the first game of our football season. We want to make sure that we are undefeated this year. When we got OT the stadium, Dustin pushed me into the wheelchair section of the stadium, and Quinn wheeled up next to me. As the game goes on, I start getting early excited about seeing Dustin's feet after the game. My brain is on his feet the whole time, but I am trying to focus on what is happening on the field. Luckily, Quinn can see, so she is explaining what is happening play by play. At first, we got a seven point lead. Then, they tied with us. Afterwards, we were able to get ahead by a couple field goals and a touchdown, which made it 23 to 7 Bruins. We are in the lead, and not looking back. They try to catch up, but only get a field goal, so that brings them up to 10 points. We were able to win 23 to 10. It felt great to see us win our first game of the season. Then, after Dustin meets up with his teammates and coach, he brings us back home. Quinn immediately goes for a nap, and Dustin and I sit next to each other on the couch and talk about the game. He gave me his feet to play with again. They smell very strong, nice and sweaty. He did a lot of running today, and helped with both touchdowns. I am very proud of him, and he is proud of himself and his team. he also thanked Quinn for telling me the play by play. To show how proud I am of hm, I massaged his feet, sniffed them more, and played with them. It felt so good to him because they were a little sore from the game. As I play, he asks me a few questions about me and my CP. I told him that my CP makes it hard for me to move because my legs tend to tighten up. When I told him the pain that I go through every day, he starts to understand why I use a wheelchair in some situations. He also starts to understand why Quinn is on top whenever we have sex. Then, he asked how I started my foot fetish. I told him that it started when I was a baby. I would look at and play with my feet all the time. I would even look at feet from a distance when I was a baby because I couldn't crawl like a normal baby does. I officially started smelling my feet when I was 10 or so. My first sniff was the best sniff ever, and that is how I made the discovery that feet made me very excited. They make me happy too. Dustin told me that I woke up his foot fetish when we were in school, when I used the protons on him for the first time. .He started hitting more interested in feet because of that.

As we are talking, we hear Quinn open her door and run to the bathroom. That doesn't sound good. When she made it to the bathroom, she didn't have time to close the door. She ran right to the toilet and started puking her brains out. Her morning sickness was getting bad. Dustin and I decided to help her by using the protons on her. We have to use the purple ones because they are the only ones that are safe for unborn babies. We just need to wait until she stops puking and goes back to the room. She is in the bathroom puking for a few minutes straight. She really should not have gone to the football game if she was feeling that sick, but she did not want me to go to the game alone. I totally understand it.

A few minutes later, she is finally back in our room. I asked her if we can come in, and she says yes. She could use the company. When we go in, we bring her little black box that has the protons in it. She reminds us to only use the purple ones for the sake of the babies. She is barefoot so I don't have to worry about taking off her shoes or socks. She is already laying down on her back. She looks terrible. When I asked if she was ready, she said yes. Then, I count to three and put it on the low setting. It is a darker purple. The brighter the purple the more protons are in it. As the protons entered her feet, she started to laugh a little. After a few minutes I turn the protons off. I ask her if she is feeling better, and she asks for me to wait a little before the next pulse. She can feel the babies kicking, hard. I put my hand on her stomach, and they are going nuts. It hurts her a little. After a few minutes, I turn the protons up a little, and she tells me to just bump it up all the way. She is so sick that she needs as much as the box can handle. I turn it all the way up, have her lay on her back, and start the box. She is laughing so hard from the protons this time that I stop after a few seconds to give her time to relax. She is god after just a few seconds, so I can put it back down. After that, she goes back to sleep.

While she is asleep, I got a call from Arnold. He will be taking me to the filming of my first movie in a couple months. He told me to spend as much time as I can with my friends before I go. Dustin reminded me that Quinn will be giving birth in the next couple months. When I told Arnold, he said that he wil bring her with us so I can be there with her, and so she can see me at my first job.

After I tell Dustin about the call, he tells me something. He wants to treat me to what I treated him to a couple days ago. We go into his room, and I pull down my pants this time. He plays with my feet, squeezes them, licks them, and kisses them. We are talking about his feet in the process, which is making my penis jump. He then wraps his lips and hand around my penis and do the exact motion I did with him. It feels incredible. He keeps this up for a few minutes and then lets go so I can ejaculate. It feels amazing, and it's a huge stress reliever. I have completely healed from my traumatic rape, so this is fine with me. I kiss his feet to say thank you.

A couple months later, I have packed a small bag to get ready for my filming. I made sure to pack a few outfits, and Quinn packed a few for her as well. We have decided to have the baby shower where we are filming because it would be easier just in case we have the baby there as well. She is getting close to seven months pregnant.

After we both packed, Arnold came to pick us up. Dustin has to stay because he still has football to attend. He told me that he would facebook call me whenever he had the chance. I am going to miss him. We had talked about being friends with benefits for a while before I go. By the time I get into Arnold's limo, we are all crying. He is going to miss us, and we are going to miss him.

A couple months later, we are in the middle of filming a big scene, when I hear a scream from Quinn. When I go over to see if she is OK, she tells me something crazy. Her water has broken. She has been going through some contractions for the past eight hours with little progress. We have to stop filming for now to get her to the hospital. I call Dustin right away, and he says that he will meet us there. Quinn calls her OBGYN on the way to the hospital, and she says that since her water has broken, with how little embiotic fluid there has been during the whole pregnancy, this is now an emergency. She has to get a C section to save the babies. As we drove to the hospital we all got a little worried about Quinn and the babies. The contractions were getting harder and harder.

When we finally got to the hospital, doctors whisked Quinn away, before I even got the chance to say goodbye or anything. She looked terrified as she was carried off. Another doctor told us that we can come see her right before the C section starts. I can even watch the babies. being born. I would love to see it, but I am going to need a chair so I can sit down I also don't want to see any blood, because I am squeamish. I don't like the sight of blood or anything medical. I will even be keeping my eyes away from the tubes going into Quinn's arm. Then, I hear a familiar voice among all the chaos. Dustin is waiting for me in the waiting room. I instantly run over to him and give him a hug. He tells me that there is no practice or games today, so he is completely free to help us. In fact, his coach told him to take a couple weeks off. That means a lot to us because he is going to be able to help us for a while. He isn't going to quit football. He just wants to help.

A few minutes later, we are both led into the OR, where the C Section is being held. We are both instructed to put on scrubs and a cap and wait until we can go in. After a few minutes of pacing, and my legs almost giving out a couple times, we are finally led in. Quinn is laying on the table with doctors all around her. Dustin and I are led to a couple seats close to Quinn's head. She is awake and anxious. She really wants to meet her babies. to keep her calm, we talk about the names. We decided to name them Justin and Dustin. Little Dustin will be named after our best friend. Dustin is very happy about that.

While we are talking, one of the doctors says that they are making the incision. Quinn grips my hand and tells the doctor she can feel it a little. They give her more anesthetic. That helps quite a bit, and the proceed to cut open her uterus to get the babies out. A few minutes after making the incision, everyone hears an amazing noise, the sound of the first baby crying. Baby A, Justin, has been born.Baby B, Dustin, comes out kicking and screaming a few minutes later. Both babies look very healthy, a nice pink color. They are instantly whisked away to be bathed and checked over. While the babies are being bathed, Quinn is stitched back up. Then, one of the doctors comes up to us, looking a little worried. He says that the babies are going for an MRI really quick. He says that the babies look like they may have Cerebral Palsy, and he wanted to make sure they were completely healthy. Quinn understands, but says she wants them back as soon as possible. The doctor reassured her that she will be able to bond with them in around an hour. After that, she is wheeled into the recovery room. Dustin helps me up, and we follow them, after dropping off our scrubs and caps.

The wait to see our children was one of the longest waits of our lives. Then, a doctor wheels them in on one of those little hospital bassinets. They are both swaddled in recieving blankets. She pointed out which one was which, and I told her the names. Quinn was asleep. Their names were put on their little bracelets and she wheeled the bassinet right next to me. I gently woke Quinn up, and showed her the babies. She wanted to sit up so bad, Burt I gently handed her Baby A, Justin. Her eyes lit up and she held her first son very tight. We looked into their eyes, and noticed something. Their eyes were not trying to focus on us or anything. I am holding Dustin, and I see that in him too. When a doctor came to check on us, we asked for him to look at their eyes and optic nerves in the MRI, and he says he will. He did mention that it is rare for babies to come out kicking and screaming. That baby must have been the healthier one. Quinn told him that she invented a proton impulser that was safe for unborn babies, and that made the doctor's eyes light up. He says that maybe those protons made him a lot stronger than his brother. I thought that the protons would help both of them, but I guess one of them took most of them.That is why Dustin came out strong, but Justin was a little slow coming out. In fact, the doctor asked Quinn if she remembers where she put the proton impulser, and she says that she keeps one on her at all times, just in case. She had me give her bag to her, and she gave the little black box to the doctor. He puts it on the lowest setting, has a us to hold the babies, and turns on the protons. The babies don't know how to laugh, but they cry. Quinn and I hold onto them tight, and make sure they are calm. Then, Justin looks a lot more alert, and Dustin looks normal.

An hour later, a couple doctors come into the room, holding a folder. The folder contains the information from the babies' MRI. The doctors say that the results of the scans are in. They can see Cerebral Palsy and Optic Nerve HYPOPLASIA in them. And, the muscles that control eye movement are very weak, so they have Nystagmus as well. There are some conditions that show up with CP and low vision, and one of them is ADHD. The can't test for that until they are five, though. The news about the Cp and vision is pretty shocking, but I understand it because I have those things. When the doctor sees that we understand, he smiles and shakes our hands. We are the first ones to look disability in the face and welcome it. They gave us a folder that contains a lot of resources that we could use. I told them that I have a few recourses of my own, including Alta Regional. When the doctors heard about the connections I had, they knew I would be a great dad. They told me that I should start calling around, getting them signed up for stuff. I started right away.

A few hours after the surgery, a doctor came in and asked if we would like to DNA test the twins. There has been a breakthrough where a simple blood test can find certain conditions early on in life, including ADHD, and since the twins have CP, the doctors want to make sure they are all clear on the medical side of things before they go home. Luckily, Dustin said he will drive us home, and he remembers that we got twin car seats at our baby shower. Both car seats have Raiders covers. The boys are going to be Raiders Twins. Just knowing that makes me smile. I am now a Raider Daddy.

While we are in the recovery room, waiting for the DNA results, Dustin tells me that he has a game next week, and that we should come see him play. Then, he gave us two little sets of clothes. They are UCLA onesies and pants, and there is even little hats with the outfits. The twins are going to look so cute. As we are talking about the game, I tell him about how excited I got about his feet during the last game I went to with Quinn, and Dustin really enjoyed that. I told him that playing with his feet afterwards really helped me. He smiled.

A couple hours later, a doctor comes in to check on everyone and bring Quinn dinner. She also gave us the news on the test. Turns out, the DNA scan found ADHD in them. We are going to have some seriously hyper little boys, so we should get them on medication as soon as the symptoms come up.

After a few hours of sleep, we were discharged from the hospital with instructions on how to care for Quinn and the babies because of the surgery and complications it may have on her. Basically, Quinn has to keep resting for a couple weeks until the incision heals. She is stitched up, but nobody. Wants her sutures to break open. The babies are going to need PT in order to make sure that their CP is not as bad as it fan be. They will also need Occupational Therapy in order to help them through any sensory issues they may have. I am going to make sure they get all the help they can get.

It's the day of Dustin's game and the babies are four days old. We are all at the stadium, watching the game. The twins are wearing their matching UCLA uniforms, supporting their family friend. Something seems a little off about the crowd tonight. I can hear some of the fans literally scream when Dustin is introduced. I hope something doesn't go down tonight. Even Quinn is noticing the energy in the crowds. The game runs by very smoothly, with UCLA leading by a long shot. We are about to win 43 to 7. Even the announcers over the PA system are surprised at how much we are winning and how energetic some of the fans look. When the final score was announced, I saw a bunch of fans running towards some of our players. One of those players who was being mauled by the crowds was Dustin. He was knocked down, and I saw his socks and shoes disappear. Quinn was telling me everything that was going on, and the officials finally got the fans back into the stands. One of them even had to hunt down Dustin's socks and shoes. Dustin looked a little shaken, so the coach decided to send him home early. He came to us almost crying, but he did not dare to break down in public. He did tell us that a fan smelled his feet when he was barefoot. He said that a girl saw that he was barefoot, reached down, picked up his feet, and gave them a big sniff. He says he was shocked at how much she liked it, and even said thank to her because he kind of liked that, but was afraid to admit it. He needed to tell us in order to get it out of his system. After this, he helped me to the air, and Quinn pushed the twins in their stroller over to the car. When we were all in, he fully broke down. He was driving us back home, really holding back tears. I told him he can pull over and let it out, and he did. He said that was such a scary experience, and that he really dislikes crowds. I understand that because of my CP. I reach to my left and he grips my hand, tight. He needed me, badly. Then, he gets his strength to make it all the way home. Quinn starts to put the twins to bed, and lets me be with Dustin for a while. I cuddle with him, let him cry it out, and play with his feet for him. They still smell amazing, nice and sweaty from the game. He is still ticklish too. Then, I try smelling his armpits. His deoderant is so strong that I barely smell anything. He decided to give his doctor a call and tell her about what happened. His doctor tells him to pay attention to how he feels in the next few days. If he has flashbacks, nightmares, and anxiety about what happened, then he needs to go to her straight away because he may have PTSD. He understands and says goodbye. We cuddle some more and make dinner.

In the next few days, Dustin decides to go to the doctor because he does have PTSD and some other mental health issues going on because of his attack. His doctor says that he has PTSD, anxiety, and depression. She says that he needs to stay in football to keep his spirits up, and he does not want to quit football because it is his life. He even decided to call his sister, Zoey, and tell her about what happened. She was so shocked that she decided to come down for a visit. She is three years older than him, and a year older than me. She has graduated one of her college classes, and is reaching for a degree in music. Dustin and I start talking about her, how she is into music, and how close they are to each other. He talked about how she convinced him to go to the same school as she is, and he propped his feet up on me. I was about to sniff his feet when she knocked on the door.Dustin apologizes, jumps up, and answers the door. I am surprised at how pretty she is. Quinn even comes into the living room to meet her, and brings the twins. When Zoey saw everyone, she was surprised so many people live under one roof. She went straight over to her brother and gave him a big hug. Then, she saw me, and shook my hand. We all sat down on the couch, and I propped my feet up on Dustin's lap. We started talking to each other, making small talk. She seemed nice, but I noticed something off about her. She looked uncomfortable, and I hope it's not me. Suddenly, she started asking about why my big toes stick up. I tell her it's because of my cerebral palsy. She laughs at the fact that I am now an actor with a disability that makes my body move in weird ways. She then talks about how my feet stink. I just showered, so they should smell good. I decided to excuse myself. But she pushed me back down, saying that she waasn't finished with me yet. Dustin has had enough. He stood up and reminded her that she is here to help him, not insult his best friend. She punched him in the face, tellling him that would help. I stood up to defend him, and she knocked me down too. That made Quinn wake up and come out to the living room. She started questioning why Zoey was there, why her fiancé and best friend were knocked out, and what was going on. Quinn had to explain that I am her fiancé. She laughed at that, saying I don't deserve a wife or family because my disabilities make me worthless. Quinn grabbed her by the hair and shoved her out. Dustin and I woke up, and I sniffed my feet to see if they really were stinky. Dustin broke down. Something is up with his sister, and he will find out what it is. He even smelled my feet and told me they smell good. She was just being nasty. Dustin and I decided to spend some time together to calm each other down and play with each other's feet.

After a couple hours of foot fun, Quinn asks Dustin and me if Clarissa can come over. She was the nice girl that came over during my attack. Of course, we all say yes. Plus, Clarissa has something to tell Dustin. Just the thought of my attack sends my head spinning, and Dustin catches me. Quinn runs to get the proton box and they lay me on the couch. I almost fainted from the stress of a flashback. Quinn asks me if I am ready, and starts the protons on a low setting. They are the green ones that I love. After a minute, she asks if I am feeling better. Not yet. She keeps it going, amping up the proton level every minute. Soon, I am feeling a lot better.

A few minutes later, Clarissa finally arrives. Of course, she reaches out to me first to make sure I am ok. I take a deep breath and reach out to her. We shake hands, and she moves on to Dustin. She asks him if he can be her boyfriend. She has been a big fan of his for quite a while. She will even be joining the cheer team just to be with him. Of course, he says yes. He sees something in her, and I do too. She looks like that kind of girl who understands people. We all decide to celebrate by playing with each other's feet. Clarissa's are very soft. I remember playing with them on the day of my attack, and I tell Dustin about it. He tells me to focus on the fun experience. I do.

After a few hours, Clarissa gives us a hug before having to leave us. She has to get back to her place to study. That reminds us. We have a lot of studying to catch up on, and I have a movie to finish.

The end.


End file.
